Viridia
World: Viridia *'Location:' Core Worlds *'Type:' Civilised World *'Tithe:' Industria Viridia has a sizeable production industry, though not large enough to rival Industrial or Forge worlds. *'Population:' 5.3 billion 300 000 000 *'Government:' Democratic Pailiament. Viridia is divided up into a great many districts each of which vote for their representative in the planetary parliament. The current planetary governor is Lord Minister Denus Thorn, an elderly & popular politician. Unofficially the Adeptus Mechanicus holds a large amount of sway over the politicians, but they do not concern themselves with matters unrelated to the planet's industry. The most senior member of the AdMech contingent on Viridia is Magos Prime Buvoy of Nestorium. 'Description' Viridia lies within the habitable zone of a trinary star system. This enormous source of solar energy coupled with the planet's large natural supply of fresh water has made it into a paradise for plantlife. Great endless forests cover vast amounts of the planet's surface, and crystal clear oceans of fresh water pierce deep into the land in enormous yet calm rivers, feeding the bustling ecosystem of beautiful plantlife and docile, herbivorous creatures. When human settlers first encountered this planet in the murky mists of the past they attempted to take advantage of the large source of solar energy by tampering with their own genetic code. The intent was to allow the humans living there to perform a degree of photosynthesis, greatly reducing their need for food supplies (which were scarce as clearing the forests to make farmland was along & arduous task). Though the experimentation succeeded in its primary goal it also had the unintended side effect of altering the tone of their skin. These skin colours vary in the same way as the leaves of the trees around them. Various shades of green, soft reds, purples, yellows and more can be found in the skin of native Viridians. In addition to this the extra energy their photosynthesis gave them greatly reduced their requirements for nourishment. A typical Viridian's diet (when in the presence of Viridia's three stars) consists of large amounts of fresh water along with a simple cereal cultivated from local grains rich in vitamins & minerals. Other food is mostly limited to sweet fruits from the surrounding ecosystem, but this is only consumed for enjoyment. When NOT in the presence of their stars (or equivilent flux) their required diet reverts to that of a regular human. The side effects had little real impact on the settlers though, and they flourished throughout the Dark Age of Technology until the Age of Strife. Viridia was lost from records for thousands of years until Saint Belisarius' Reclamantion Crusade in M37 when it was rediscovered. Many of the more puritan factions of the crusade immediately demanded the Viridians' extermination, deeming their skin colours a mutation. Others argued that using skin colour as grounds for extermination could have severe knock-on effects as other worlds used the same reasoning to eradicate differently-toned neighbours. Ultimately the latter argument was won by the intervention of the Adeptus Mechanicus, who discovered the Viridan's capability for photosynthesis and the benefits it could have to them. After the establishment of Imperial control on Viridia and the declaration of their purity, the Adeptus Mechanicus began constructing up a sizeable production industry on the planet. Native Viridians were of great interest to the Adeptus Mechanicus because they are capable of working on production lines for days straight if provided with sufficient lighting and water, and only require minimal vitamin/mineral supplements for food. Viridia has persisted this way into M41, and most of the planet works in manufactorums that churn day & night to produce all manner of items from lasguns to clothing. Viridian culture is very nature-based despite the high levels of industrialisation in their main population centres. Carefully maintained forests and ecosystems still cover most of the planet, and they are filled with unusual plantlife and strange creatures - including highly divergent abhuman species and extremely primitive xenos. Viridians often weave colourful flowers into their clothing and hair. When travelling beyond their world such an attitude can often earn them the ire of other Imperials, who lament the Viridians' nonsensical objections to incinerating a continent-spanning forest in order to more easily access mineral reserves. Life is not perfect however. On more than one occasion the Adeptus Mechanicus has stamped down firmly on workers complaining about work quotas being too high. Furthermore their photosythesising qualities has occasionally led to criminal Chartist Captains and Rogue Traders enslaving hundreds of innocent Viridians for use as emergency oxygen suppliers on their ships. *'Technology:' - Good Viridia's expansive production industry gives them an excellent source of technology. *'Military:' Viridia's operates a well equipped PDF, and its Imperial Guard tithe is waived due to Sector Command's preference towards letting as few Viridians off the planet as possible. A few space docks and defence platforms defend Viridia's orbit, and it has a small System Defence Fleet consisting of half a dozen defence monitors that are controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus (and therefore crewed by servitors). *'Strategic importance:' Minima Viridia has an impressive production capacity for a civilised world, but this is not enough to make it useful on an interstellar scale. *'Loyalty:' 85% Most Viridians are devout to the Emperor and generally happy with a life of manufactorum labouring interspersed with pleasant relaxation in their forests. Some fringe cults instead argue that nature itself is more deserving of worship than the Emperor. These cults are quickly purged when discovered. Notable Locations Viridia's landmasses are covered in thick, green forests teeming with enormous trees and esoteric life. The world's cities and industrial centres are mostly built on coasts or around the larger rivers the course through the continents. *'Bloom' - The capital city of Viridia. Bloom is located around the mouth of a large river and is mostly residential, with only a few industrial parks located on the ocean-side of the city. As cities go Bloom is one of the more lovely in Sector Deus, filled with lush public parks & gardens and surrounded by thick forests & nature trails. Meanwhile the architecture is starkly minimal, mostly using plasteel, glass & wood, and often covered in winding vegetation. Notable locations in Bloom: **'Planetary House of Ministers '- Viridia's official planetary palace, this large building houses the meeting chambers and offices of Viridia's democratic parliament. It is constructed of intricately carved hardwood over a plateel frame and is considered a very poor structure for military defence. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Minister Denus Thorn' - The official planetary governor of Viridia. Lord Minister Thorn is an elderly, wise man who enjoys a great deal of popularity from the people. ***'Magos Prime Buvoy' - The chief Adeptus Mechanicus representative from Nestorium. While Viridia's parliament makes most of the planet's decisions themselves Magos Buvoy has the unofficial power to veto any of them, enforcing Nestorium's will where necessary. **'Fort Bloom' - The headquarters of Viridia's PDF. A massive fortress constructed of hard ferrocrete and adamantium, Fort Bloom sticks out from the surrounding city like a sore thumb - and a stark reminder to the people of Viridia that the surrounding galaxy is a dangerous place. Housing formidable orbital defence cannons and a large military garrison, Fort Bloom lies atop a massive bunker complex which serves as the home of the government during crises. Notable inhabitants: ***'General Grantham Senkler' - The commander of Viridia's PDF. General Senkler saw service in the Imperial Guard as the commander of the sole regiment Viridia contributed to the Ionian Crusades. **'Residential Districts' - Most of Bloom is taken up by residential and commercial buildings. Large vine-covered apartment blocks and flowery shops and service centres accommodate the city's large population including the planet's most prolific Noble dynasties. *'Coarsola' - A large city located approximately 500 kilometres north up the coast from Bloom. Coarsola is the largest industrial centre on Viridia and its output represents a substantial proportion of the planet's tithe. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Deus